Modern firms use complex business systems to define and perform the business processes used by the firms. The business system typically includes a variety of backend applications to perform related tasks and define related processes, such as inventory management, employee management, customer relations, etc. Each application makes use of a variety of business objects, which contain data and business logic to manipulate the data.
Users of such complex systems may encounter situations in which they wish to return to a specific state of their document or file. Oftentimes, this wish is unfulfilled given the needs of the system in use. Instead, current legacy systems involving such a variety and large amount of business objects are unable to provide an opportunity to a user to return to a specific state of their document or file. Thus, the functionality of such systems is limited by the complexity of the backend applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a uniform, flexible way to access and go back to an earlier version of a documents and/or application within a myriad of business objects in a legacy system.